Don't Go
by Miss Kells Bells
Summary: After the events at the Hall of Justice Ollie pleads with Roy not to move out.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** **After the events at the Hall of Justice Ollie pleads with Roy not to move out.**  
><strong>Rating: K<br>Disclaimer: I do no own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p>"Don't go," Ollie said. He knew it sounded pathetic. But pleading was the only way he knew how to get people to stay. It was what he said to Dinah after she almost broke up with him when she caught him cheating. He hoped it'd be enough to get Roy to stay.<p>

Roy ignored him as he continued to pack his things. Ollie stood in the doorway of Roy's room. Roy had tried to slam it on him, lock him out, but Ollie put his foot in the way.

"I didn't do this." Ollie said. "I wanted you in the League. Why are you blaming me?"

"You didn't stop them." Roy shoved some more clothes into his bag.

"Where will you go?" Ollie asked.

"You set me up a trust."

"Which you can't access until you're twenty-five."

Roy threw the bag to the ground and looked for another to pack his things into. "I've got my inheritance. Face it, Ollie, I've got more money than you right now."

"That money was supposed to go toward college. Are you still going to go to college?"

Roy shrugged and put some more clothes into his second bag.

"Are you getting a job?"

"I don't know." Roy picked up his Speedy Hat that Green Arrow had picked up for him and brought back home after he stormed out of the Hall of Justice.

"Do you even have your own apartment yet?"

"God, stop with the freaking third degree!" Roy yelled. He threw the hat like a Frisbee at Ollie. It hit his chest and floated to the ground.

Ollie bent down and picked it up. "Why do you hate this thing so much?"

"It represents my past. I'm moving on."

Ollie walked over to Roy and put the hat in Roy's bag. "Moving doesn't have to be in one big, grand and rash gesture. Take a few days. Get a plan together. And if you still want to move out I won't stop you. But at the very least just keep the hat. "

Ollie left the room, hoping for once Roy would do the right thing and change his mind. He came back an hour later to check on Roy. He expected Roy to still be packing. Maybe he could make on last plea. But when he arrived Roy's window was open and he was gone. On the desk laid Roy's yellow hat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now I realize Ollie felt a bit OOC, but I think this could be a realistic portrayal of him going through loosing his son through no fault of his own (i.e. he didn't kick Roy out like in the comics). I'd like to hear your opinion of this characterization and what you thought of my story. Thanks for reading, and please review.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I swear this was suppose to be a one-shot, but after season 1 ended I wrote this and then realized how similar it was to this story so I decided to make this the sequel. I hope you like them both and they fit together as well as I think they do.  
><strong>

**A/N2: I'd like to thank ImaniSechelles and ILoveDickGrayson for reviewing the original one-shot. **

* * *

><p>Roy wasn't sure how he got there. One minute he was in the Watchtower and the next he was sitting on his bed back in his old room at Ollie's house. The room was exactly how he left it, only emptier. His bed was neatly made, most likely thanks to Dinah, Ollie wasn't exactly a caretaker, and all the usual clutter of dirty laundry and dishes were cleared out. Most of his things were gone, brought to his new apartment months ago. The only belongings left were his Green Arrow poster and few family photos from happier times. Roy, sitting on his bed, reached over to the nightstand and turned a photo of him and Ollie facedown. He knew it wasn't really of him. It was of the real Roy.<p>

"You okay?" Ollie asked from Roy's empty computer desk. Roy hadn't even noticed him sitting there. Somehow it felt wrong, Ollie being in his room. When Roy lived there Ollie hardy visited the place. "I know, stupid question. I just feel so useless right now."

Roy slowly pulled his knees up to his chin. He felt like a child. "Just go away," Roy said.

Ollie didn't leave. They sat in silence for a little longer.

Roy debated standing up and leaving. He didn't know why he let Ollie take him here. He should be out patrolling, or more specifically, looking through Cadmus' files to find the real Speedy. But right now he didn't have the strength to get up.

There was a knock on the door. Without an invitation Dinah walked into the room with a plate of lasagna. She tried to hand it to Roy and sat down on the bed next to him when he wouldn't take it.

"You never let me eat in my room," Roy said.

"It never stopped you before," Dinah said.

"I'm not hungry."

"Then at least come down stairs and sit with me and Ollie so we don't have to be alone."

"You two can keep each other company," Roy said.

Dinah reached over to touch Roy's shoulder, in an effort of comfort, but he shrugged her off.

"Roy, tell us what we can do to help."

Finally Roy stood up. It would take all his strength but he had to do what needed to be done. "You can find the real Roy. You can help him." Roy walked over to the window and lifted it open.

"There's a front door," Dinah said with some annoyance.

"Don't go," Ollie said. "Please, don't go, not again."

"You're begging didn't work on me last time and it won't this time," Roy said.

Dinah stood up and put her hand back on Roy's shoulder. "Just remember that this'll always be you're home and we'll always be your family."

Roy squeezed Dinah's hand before climbing through the window. Crouched on the windowsill he turned around and faced the couple before he dropped down. "When I bring back the real Speedy you two can finally have the real family you've deluded yourself into thinking you already have. And then I'll be gone for good."

"But we don't want you gone, Roy," Dinah said.

"Don't you get it, Roy," Ollie said. "You're real. We love you."

Roy let go of the windowsill and disappeared into the night once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Please review!**


End file.
